To Wage War
by monkeygirl77
Summary: An upstart of rebels have decided to wage war against Heaven, and against Raphael. One of his generals capture the rebels leader and his top general. Raphael should have known, Samandriel and Castiel had always been the best of friends, and getting into trouble together. But starting a Heavenly war has to take the top of that list.
1. Chapter 1

Raphael looked up from the battle plans he had been looking over when the door to his personal rooms opened.

There was an upstart on the other side of Heaven thinking that they could overthrow him, his face fell for a moment, when he got his hands on that little upstart it would not be a bright end of the day for them. It was a stressful period they were living in now, and it was at times like this that Raphael wondered what Samandriel would be doing.

He wondered how things would have been different had he not pushed him away.

He missed his little charge.

But it was no use living in the past. Samandriel was gone and the healer was almost sure that he was never coming back. Sighing he slowly turned to face one of his generals and immediately froze in place. There stood his general, looking as grim as ever, a hand each gripping an ear of two very familiar younglings. Golden chocolate eyes widened in shock at what was happening here.

They had heard wind of a meeting between the rebel leader and his generals, Raphael had sent out a couple of his generals to see if he could infiltrate it.

"Sir, we have finally captured the rebel leader and his top general, I had thought it would be best to bring them straight to you"

Raphael crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes not meeting his generals in favor of giving the two 'leaders' a berating glare. The two before him grimaced as they moved about and the stiff hand didn't move with them, their ears being pulled on painfully. He should have known, he really should have known.

"Yes, thank you, I can take them from here"

"Of course sir," The general spared a glance at the suddenly very quiet younglings, "I will alert the others you are not to be disturbed"

Raphael nodded at him, his attention back on the two in front of them. The general nodded at him, releasing the younger's ear as he raised his fist to his breast plate in a formal salute before releasing the other and backing out. The two preteens exchanged quick glances before looking back down at the floor. Raphael shook his head slowly.

"I should have known, Samandriel and Castiel"

The two younglings flinched in unison at his tone. Oh, so they were brave enough to wage battle, were they. The Third Eldest Archangel uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. The two, from previous experience in unleashing his bad side, took an involuntary step back.

"You know, if any one else had decided to rebel against Heaven and in extension myself they would be under marshal in deliberation of being cast down."

They gulped at the thought of falling. Of the agony in having their wings burned as they fell, at the agony of having their graces burned from them in the descent. Of meeting Michael and Lucifer in the cage.

"However, I do believe I have something else in mind, seeing as my charge is well and in my presence once more, and I do not think that Gabriel would be happy to hear that I had cast his charge down for leading a war against me and Heaven."

Raphael's voice was as hard as nails as he stalked forward. Samandriel knew where this was going, knew what he could be talking about. He knew that Raphael might not be as happy to see him now, especially now. They kept backing up with each step Raphael took towards them. Eventually the inevitable happened and they backed into the opposite wall.

"Oh how the tables have turned"

A hand grabbed each little bicep and pulled them closer and farther into the room. Raphael drug them (heels might have been dug into the floor for a bit) to the window bed, the soft glow of the candles illuminating his angered features. His attention snapped to Samandriel first, the healers charge could't help but feel like he had when he was younger and had snuck into the 'off limits' room in the Healing Pantheon.

"I will deal with you after this one, we have much to catch up on, don't we"

Samandriel found himself stuck in place, unable to move, and he was quick to realize that although he had been dismissed (for the moment) Raphael was still very angry at him for he could only name on one hand the number of times that Raphael had forcibly kept him in place before. And they never ended well for him either.

Raphael turned away from his charge to face Castiel, the so called leader of the rebels, his eyes were ablaze and Castiel gulped.

"Castiel.. Come here"

Castiel shook his head. He knew that tone, that was the same tone Gabriel had used when he had finally found him hanging out with Mary and that he had already told her that she was going to have a baby (HEY LADY! YOUR PREGGERS!) he hadn't bee able to sit right for almost three days. Gabriel had not been a happy camper, and Raphael was beyond 'not a happy camper'.

The Healer sighed slowly, standing from his seated position to grab the wayward fledgling himself. Castiel let out yelp as he was lifted off the ground and Raphael made his way back to the window bed. He sat pulling the small angel over his lap.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you Castiel, do not think that Gabriel has not been made aware of your actions, you, my little brother, I would not want to be when he gets his hands on you"

Castiel liked to think that he was a strong angel, that there was not much that could break through and phase him, but when he felt the cool air sting his bottom and he knew that his elder brother was moments away from raining fire down on his behind, it would bring fright to any living thing.

And then there was a sharp twack as the healers hand hit the intended mark. Castiel let out a yelp and bucked slightly in his grip. Samandriel winced as his best friends cries fell on his ears, and this was simply because he had lead a war on his older brother, Samandriel had run away and everything, he'd scared Raphael half the death, and so he winced again. Raphael was angry, very angry, and that was what made Samandriel very frightened.

"How dare you!"

Castiel let out another sob as another smack was rained on his burning bottom. His small hands (he was always small for his age, Gabriel and the others found it adorable) gripped Raphael's knee tightly had he been anything but an angel it would have been a very painful grip.

"To wage war against Heaven, Against me!"

Castiel jumped again, as something harder then what the healers hand usually felt like landed painfully on his no doubt fire truck red butt. And again, and again. He felt more then saw Raphael pull his robes away and the youngsters hands flew back to protect himself, when his red tear stained gaze followed Raphael had to steel his heart. Waging a war against them was crossing a line, so many lines.

"Noo! Raphy please! I'm sorry!"

Raphael grabbed the boys hands away, in a gentle but firm grip. Castiel struggled, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I know you are sorry Castiel, but that does not change the fact that you thought it was a good idea to wage war against me and Heaven"

Castiel knew that Raphael had lifted his hand again. Samandriel watched with a dread filled heart as the infamous oak paddle formed in his guardians hand, and all but shuttered at the wail Castiel gave when it landed on his (very) red bottom none to gently. The young seraph winced as his friends sobs intensified as he too realized that the healing archangel was not finished yet, and raised the 'instrument of pure terror' (as dubbed by Raziel when he had 'accidentally' killed all the dinosaurs) and brought it back down sharply.

Raphael brought the 'tool of cruel and unusual punishment' (as also dubbed by Samael after he had 'accidentally' thrown all the fish back in the first time they had come up from the sea) down with resounding smacks five more times before he set it down for good (as far as Castiel was concerned however, he still needed to have his talk with his unruly charge) Castiel was crying too hard to realize that his punishment was over, that Raphael had stopped.

"Next time, you will think twice before you repeat this, won't you Cassie"

That was how you knew that Raphael had forgiven you. When he addressed you with a nickname instead of your whole name. The healer rubbed gentle circles on his back, righting his robes as he gently picked the sobbing preteen up into an embrace. He held onto the smaller angel until his sobs subsided. Brushing his lips against his younger brothers charge, Raphael whispered in his ear.

"I do believe that Gabriel is waiting for you"

Castiel nodded into his chest, rubbing at his eyes with a fist much like he had when he was only a small fledgling. Raphael smiled softly at the sight, and with a twitch of his hand, sent the younger to where ever it was his guardian was at. He waited a moment before he turned his attention back towards the young angel standing where he had left him. Looking at the person who he had thought gone forever, who had terrified him, when he had left made his heart steel again.

"As for you"

Raphael stood from his window bed and briskly walked forward towards him. Samandriel's eyes widened as he saw this.

"Let us start with you running away, leaving us, Me, to believe you were dead"

A hand clamped around his bicep leading him to the table with the maps strewn all around it. A hand at the small of his back gently pushed him over it. Realizing what was about to happen the young angel struggled to push himself upwards, not the belt, anything but the belt. Raphael hadn't used the belt on him very often, it was only for those certain occasions when he had done something so outlandish that over the knee was not enough (like that time with the Bubonic Plague and the Dark Ages). But the hand that had been pushing down on the small of his back became firm and it held him there.

"No, you will stay there"

"But..But Raph! No!"

When the hand moved away from his back, Samandriel made to get up again but found himself stuck once more. Here he was, Raphael beyond angry at him, stretched over the map table, and he wasn't sure if he could hold back his tears with the knowledge of what was coming. He looked over when he heard movement, his eyes widened when he saw his guardian pick up his knife belt, remove the sheaths, and double it over. He winced when he heard the whoosh of the belt rise and he screamed a sob when it made impact.

It whooshed back again.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was"

He screeched in pain, tears springing to his eyes immediately.

It whooshed back again.

"I thought you were dead"

And it came back down again and made Samandriel scream in a sob. It hurt so bad and it was how he knew how angry his brother was that he had done what he had done. The belt came down again and he jumped against the desk.

"Please Raphy! No more! I'm sorry!"

But the belt came down again, and again. There was a pause and he felt his robes being pulled up. Samandriel thrust his hands backwards, covering his burning bottom protectively. His tear filled gaze turned back towards Raphael and when the archangel gently removed his hands the youngster shook his head.

"Noo! Please no! Please Raphy I'm sorry!"

The archangel shook his head and stepped back a step, the belt whooshed back and zinged forward, Samandriel burst into a sob when it made impact on his unprotected bottom. It stung like nobodies business. It whooshed back again and Samandriel let loose another sob, and another. Three more whooshes and the belt was put back on the hook. But Samandriel knew he wasn't done yet, that was just because he had run away and Raphael still had to address the fact that he had been working along with Castiel to wage a war against him.

Raphael gently pulled him up, but as Samandriel suspected, they were far from done. Raphael sat down on the edge of his bed and laid the younger angel out across his knee, reaching over to pick up the paddle he had placed there.

"Now we come to the fact that you decided you would rage a war against me"

He raised the paddle and didn't waste any time in bringing it down. When Samandriel's hand flew back to protect his unprotected bottom again, the archangel gently grasped them in his larger warm hand. He cried hard, sobs shaking his body time the 'Butt Burner' (as dubbed by Castiel when he had 'accidentally' broke the Tower of Babel). He was sobbing hard when Raphael finally stopped. The oak paddle disappearing instantly, back to where ever they kept it until they acted out again.

Not waiting another moment, the young angel quickly clambered off the archangels lap. Samandriel looked at him, eyes still teeming with tears. Raphael stood up slowly, still towering over him by at least three heads, maybe four. Samandriel straightened his robes, sniffled, and looked up towards his guardian. Raphael's eyes softened and he opened his arms invitingly.

"Come here Little Alfie"

Samandriel 'Alfie' wiped his nose on his sleeve before he rushed forward and slammed into Raphael's open arms. The warm arms circled around him, a hand cradled the back of his head gently. After a moment the hand moved and he was picked up from the floor. Samandriel nuzzled his face into his guardian's neck and Raphael held him close, fingers scratching at his scalp. He sat back down on the bed, being sure to keep his charge close, gathering him in his lap. He gently pressed his lips against the young angels forehead, softly wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Samandriel clung onto he archangel tightly. Raphael rocked him, trying to calm him. He brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes and the younger snuggled into his shoulder. He smiled when the youngling yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Samandriel glanced up to meet his guardians eyes.

"I missed you"

Raphael smiled down at him gently, brushing his lips against his forehead once more.

"I missed you as well"

Samandriel smiled at him, yawning again. Nuzzling gently into his older brothers shoulder they young angel looked up at his guardian imploringly. Raphael met his gaze smiling gently down at him, a hand cupping around his cheek, caressing it.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Raphael smiled softly, feeling a sense of deja vu. He tightened his hold on the young angel just a tad.

"Of course, Little One, I do not see myself letting you go in the near future"

Samandriel smiled at him before nuzzling back down into his shoulder.

* * *

A few hours later and the same general knocked on the Healer's door. Raphael gently called out for him to come in.

Imagine the general's surprise when he saw his leader, leaning back in his seat near his map table, looking over some papers, and in his lap he held one of the very 'prisoners' he had brought with him only a few hours earlier. The general went to speak, to voice his questions, but he was stopped by the archangel who raised a finger to his lips. Glancing down at the small angel he cradled in his lap, the soldiers eyes following, the Healer gently pressed his lips against the child's forehead as he turned his attention back to the maps and reports. The child mumbled in his slumber and nuzzled down into the archangel's shoulder.

"I just got him to sleep"

The general understood exactly what had happened, and he smiled.

"Everything is as it should be sir?"

Raphael glanced back at his general, then down at his sleeping little charge, and back up at his general.

"Everything is as it should be"

He turned his attention back to the reports, and despite the fact that he was cradling a child in his lap, it was back to business. They still had work to do.

"Now, Ezra, let us plan on bringing our family together once again."

* * *

 **So I'm not really sure where this came from, but I hope you liked it none the less!**

 **Reviews make the world go round!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested, what happened between Castiel and Gabriel after Raphael sent the youngster along!**

Castiel rubbed at his throbbing bottom as he appeared in a room. The room was empty, a lamp illuminating the area as the source of light. Gabriel was no where to be found which was something that was either a good thing or a bad thing, which ever one it was Castiel didn't know. For one, that could mean that he was off the hook when it came to his guardians end of things, or that Raphael had sent him in the wrong direction.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the bathroom door opened and someone stepped out from behind him.

"Kiddo?"

Castiel knew that voice, and he heard the hint of anger behind it too, it was small but it was there. He spun around slowly, his eyes meeting the green ones of Gabriel's. His older brother stood in the door war in his usual night attire; a wife beater and silk red shorts. His eyes shown with love, and disappointment. Arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at his young charge, quirking an eyebrow as he noticed him rubbing at his bottom.

"I see that Raphael has dealt with your currant decisions"

Castiel looked down at his feet, Gabriel shook his head and stepped forward, the youngster looked up when he felt a hand cup the back of his head. His eyes met Gabriel's again.

"This is partly my fault too though, I should never have left you, not like that"

Castiel whimpered deep in his throat and thrust himself forward into Gabriel's stomach, wrapping his arms around the archangel's waist. Gabriel chuckled a bit as he wrapped an arm around his charge, the other hand cradling the back of his head. However, the moment lasted only a short moment more, for even though Raphael had already dealt with his young charge with his deeds of waging a war against Raphael and Heave, Gabriel also knew that it was his duty as well to solidify the lesson. Taking the small shoulders in hand he gently removed him from his chest meeting the young blue eyes he knew that Cas knew that being utterly adorable was a sure way to get him sidetracked, which helped make the next part a bit easier to do.

"Come on kiddo, lets get this over with"

Castiel's eye brows scrunched up and his hands flew back to his still tingling bottom.

"B-But Raph already took care of it"

He was a bit put off to admit that his voice cracked there at the end. Gabriel shook his head at him, his hand on his shoulder leading him over to the very inviting, but increasing uninviting, bed.

"I know kiddo, but I need to make sure the message was clear, this can not happen again"

Castiel struggled a bit but finding that it was futile he simply resigned himself to his fate. Besides he was too to tired to fight it this time, who knew leading a faction out in a war could be so tiring. So he allowed Gabriel to gently pull him towards to bed and push him down belly first, then pretended not to hear his guardian rummage through his things until he pulled his horn out of his drawer, he did however notice when he pulled the belt away from the horn, doubled it over, and turned back towards him, he somehow found new energy.

Trying to lift himself from the soft (Oh, dad was the bed soft!) bed, Castiel shook his head.

"No! Gabe no! Please!"

His bottom already stung, he did not need the belt. But Gabriel was having none of it and gently pulled the youngling across his lap as he sat down beside him. He raised his horn belt above his head and brought it down sharply. Castiel let out a yelp, his hands squeezing Gabriel's knee (he had never realized how smooth his brother's skin was). Another thwap, painful this time, not that the other three weren't painful, but this one made him yelp as it was aimed at his sit spot.

"Never again Cassie, I do not want to have to hear about you doing this any more, do you understand me!"

Castiel sobbed out an affirmation, and after a couple more thwaps, Gabriel put the belt down, and gathered the chastised youngling up. Gently rocking him as he stood to move and lay back into the pillows, Gabriel plopped the smaller angel down onto his chest, smiling when the youngster nuzzled into him. He wiped away a couple more stray tears with his thumb and brushed a stray strand of dark hair from his eyes, smiling softly when Castiel turned to look up at him.

"Are you still mad?"

"Nope, you were forgiven a long time ago kiddo"

Cas nodded, and after a moment, spoke again.

"I missed you Gabey"

Gabriel chuckled at his younger brother, nuzzling his nose against the child's before he gently kissed it. Castiel giggled before he flopped his head back down onto his guardians chest.

"I missed you too bucko", Gabriel gently pulled a blanket over the youths shoulders as to keep him warm, "I missed you too"

Castiel was already asleep. Gabriel smiled at the sight, brushing his lips against his forehead.

"I missed you too"

 **I hope you liked it! It originally wasn't where I saw it going but I think I'll run with it!**


End file.
